On Thin Ice (vikturi fanfiction)
by Shippingllama
Summary: When Viktor needs a place to stay from his flight being canceled and he needs to stay with Yurri for the time being, will Viktor want to stay in Japan with Yurri, or will he catch the next flight? Stay tuned and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"VIKTOR!" I screamed with all my might, Viktor was staying with me for a while in Japan. I was very excited but his dog...OMG I'm going to kill it.

"Viktor, your dog is about to die if it doesn't stop EATING MY PORK CUTLET BOWL!" again I screamed, Viktor was in the shower singing some European pop song.

"Yuuri, calm down. You should be happy, Makkachin loves your cooking" I heard him yell out of the shower. "I don't care, I made it for US, not for the DOG!" I continued to argue with him. He's only been staying with me for a week and it's almost like he's been staying with me for a year. And he is still in love with my pork cutlet bowls.

"Yuuri, can you grab my clothes from the couch? I forgot to bring them with me in the bathroom." I heard Viktor yell again, I sighed and picked up his flannel shirt and ripped up skinny jeans. He usually only wears these clothes around me, which I thought was kind of cute. I opened the bathroom door expecting Viktor to still be in the shower. I set the clothes down on the toilet seat.

"Here ya go." I said "Thank you, my love." I jumped at his words, and I felt my entire face heat up. I walked out of the bathroom silently, the same words running through my mind 'my love'.

Time skip~ cause I can

Viktor and I were sitting on the couch watching last years tournament, laughing at our mistakes. I then felt the couch sink as Makkachin made himself comfortable then he laid his head on my lap. I looked down at the dog and just gave into the cuteness and started petting him "How come it's fine when the dog sits on your lap, but when I do it's weird?" Viktor said in a child like tone. I looked up at him and giggled "Maybe it's because you're not worthy of my touch." I said in a teasing voice.

I looked over at Viktor and his pale face turned to light shade of pink, and I snickered at his actions. It was about 10 p.m. and I don't stay up late "Alright, I'm goin' to bed, see ya tomorrow Viktor." I pushed the dog off my lap and proceeded to my room.

I then felt an arm grab mine and pull me back on the couch. I look over at Viktor and smile "Can you stay with me tonight, just for tonight...please?" I saw the plead in his eyes, so I decided to just sleep on the couch, and as soon as I closed my eyes, I was out.


	2. Chapter two

I woke up to see an angle….wait, it's just Viktor. I tried to wiggle myself out of his grasp, but he had me tight. I then tried again, but I felt him shift next to me, then pulling me in closer. I decided just to lay there until he woke up.

"Hmmm? Yuri…." I heard him say, he's awake now,

"Oh my goodness, Yuri I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...I didn't-"

"It's ok Viktor, it was my decision, you did nothing wrong. C'mon, let's go get some breakfast." I said, helping him calm down. We walked down the stairs of my new apartment (I moved out about 3 months ago from my parents shop). I grabbed my keys, and we hopped in my Mercedes, and drove to the nearest Waffle House. "Viktor, what do you want? They obviously have waffles if you want that..." I said, then face palming myself mentally.

"Do they have syrniki?" Viktor asked, I was confused for a second, then I pulled out my phone and Googled it (it's a type of pancake in Russia) "No...I don't think they do...just c'mon." I pulled him in to the restaurant, and we sat down at the counter. Viktor picked up one of the menus and looked at it with disappointment.

"They don't have any Japanese OR Russian food here...it's American?!" Viktor yelled in disbelief. 'He's never been to a Waffle House before?' I thought to myself

"Yeah, it's an American owned restaurant, so it has American food buddy..." I said, still wondering how he's never been to a Waffle House before. Viktor is so naive, I love him. "Viktor, have you even tried American food?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

"N-no...no I have not." He said, disappointed in himself. I couldn't contain my laughter, I bursted out with tears in my eyes and my arms around my stomach. "It's not funny...I can't believe you!" Viktor said while I was still laughing, I stopped and looked at him

"Just try some alright, and if you don't like it...I'll make you a pork cutlet bowl." I said, trying to deal with his stubbornness. The waitress came to the counter "What is it ya'll havin' t'day?" she had like this southern accent, but you could tell it was fake. "I'll have a waffle stack with some hash browns, and I'll take an orange juice with that if ya don't mind." I said, making my voice have an american southern accent. Viktor was silent for a few seconds, then he replied with "I'll have the same." He barely even looked at the menu.

(timeskip after the ate)

"WOW, Yuri, that was delectable. I didn't expect so much from an American restaurant! Thank you!" Viktor said with joy. I was so happy that he liked it...but I was kind of disappointed that I wasn't able to make the cutlet bowl for him. I was gonna make a little 'surprise' with the meal. But now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't confess my feelings for him, he might reject it. I should just keep it hidden.

 **SECOND CHAPTER UP, GOOD GOD!**

 **okay, Hello everyone, sorry about the delay on this chapter  
but the next one will be in Viktor's POV so expect that.**

 **STAY BEAUTIFUL, LUV YA**


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor's Pov

That really was delicious, I never knew that Americans had such great taste! "Thank you so much, Yuri! That was amazing, I'm glad we went there!" I said with a smile on my face. Yuri was looking downwards, sort of like a pouting motion or depressed.

"Yuri...? Are you okay?" I aksed, his head shot up to look at mine, then a tone of blush formed on his face.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine, just lost in thought." he said, looking back down at the ground. There was clearly something wrong, and I'm not the one to push for answers...but...

"What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong, I'm not going to stop asking so you might as well tell me!" I said, I know how to pressure someone into telling me things, but Yuri was especially stubborn. I started poking him in his stomach, then he started giggling. We were on the sidewalk, walking back to his house, but as we were walking people kept giving us strange looks, it made me...uncomfortable...like, it made me think 'what? Haven't you ever seen two people hanging out before?' and then another thought crossed my mind...did...did they think we were _together,_ like... **lovers!?** I felt my face start to heat up at the thought.

"VIKTOR!" I heard Yuri yell out my name, was he talking to me this entire time?

"Y-yeah...what is it?" I stuttered a bit

"I've been trying to talk to you, were you not listening? You know what...nevermind, we're at the house anyways." Yuri seemed agitated with me, so when we got in the house, I just let him be. But the thought of us being **lovers,** I couldn't get it out of my mind. I know I have feelings for Yuri...but...they were never about us being together like that...now that I think about it...WAIT! No, I can't be in love with him, he's my friend! He wouldn't feel the same way either way...so

 **AGAIN, I'M SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATING, I'M TRYING**


End file.
